


Love At First Sip

by queerioes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And coffee, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, TAGGED FOR LATER CHAPTERS, rated for later chapters, so much coming your way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Lance visits a local coffee shop and tries something new off the menu. Shiro won't fit in any of the cups they carry though.





	

It was so dreary out that even Lance’s bright as fuck personality couldn’t lift his mood, drowned by the heavy rain in the dark morning. Going out for coffee was the clear answer before course lectures, so he threw a text at Hunk and headed out bundled in his comfortable rainy day hoodie and signature skinny jeans. 

Hunk looked cold and unpleasantly wet under an awning near the university square. Lance ran over, splashing through the edges of puddles. 

“Hey Hunk! This weather is ass. Hope the rest of the day doesn’t suck this bad.” Lance dragged back his hood, mussing the rebellious hairs at the crown of his head. 

“Yea, I don’t know, but did you see your email just now? Professor Montgomery canceled class!” 

“What? Really? Huh, maybe this day  _ is _ salvageable.” Lance looked elated over Hunk’s news. 

They walked briskly through the rain to get to their typical coffee shop, but everyone else on the campus apparently had the same idea. Lance  _ colorfully  _ exaggerated how the universe was keeping him from his coffee that day, but as he was going into another round of complaining how ridiculous the line was, Hunk elbowed him. There was a small shop with less trendy hype surrounding it about three blocks away that Hunk had been to a few times, The Paladin’s Cup. Hunk talked about how the drinks and service were great, and that its small size was a perk, despite being out of the way. Lance  _ needed  _ his coffee, with or without Hunk’s persuasion. 

The bell chimed on the door as they pushed in, discarding their wet hoods. It was really quiet, only one barista behind the counter and one in the back bustling around. They could actually deposit their bags into a pair of chairs and enjoy the coffee in the shop, instead of a quick to-go cup for the torrential downpour outside. The big guy behind the counter had his head bowed, working away, black cap blocking his face. Lance cleared his throat to grab his attention, but Hunk jaunted up and acted all chummy with the employee. 

“Oh hey, Shiro! Just you here this morning?”

When Shiro looked up at them, the first thing Lance noticed his smile. His lips were moving in such a pretty way. They looked smooth and that little glimmer of his teeth peering out from behind his perfect lips made the smile dazzling. The smile in his eyes though took Lance’s breath away. Drowning in that dark color that sparkled with life and smile lines subtly creasing in the corners of his eyes. Lance’s mouth was hanging open. 

“Lance.  _ Lance? _ ”

“Huh? Yea?”

Hunk shrugged off his friend’s off behavior, “Shiro asked what you wanted.”

_ You. _

Lance cleared his throat and requested a mocha. He watched Shiro mark up the cup with a pen and busy himself making the drinks. Lance felt spaced out in his surroundings, but was incredibly focused on Shiro’s movements. Those strong hands, rippling arms, solidly pectorals…

“Mocha for Lance.” Shiro held out the cafe mug, his fingers brushing against Lance’s. His breath hitched in his throat and he hope not audibly, as he took the porcelain cup from Shiro. Lance was really weak for those hands, thinking about them on his body, arms, stomach, hips,  _ in him... _

_ Whoa. _ Lance put on the mental breaks. He reprimanded himself for ogling a guy he has  _ just _ met.  _ Let’s do this in a productive order. Get his number first.  _

Lance ran his thumb over the lip of his cup, considering the many approaches in flirting with Shiro and achieving the phone number status. Looking over the drink he had been handed, Lance noticed the little cloud of whipped cream and chocolate shavings sprinkled across the top. It looked  _ fancier _ than most mochas he had received. Lance looked from the drink back up at Shiro, eyebrow cocked to match his smile, mocha related questions on his lips, when Shiro winked at him.  _ Winked. _

Stunned and with dolled up mocha in hand, Lance wandered back over to the corner table with Hunk, both of them settling in to munch and sip their goodies. While digesting the sweetened caffeine, Lance kept glancing over at the coffee bar, wanting to skip the social subtleties and full out watch Shiro work. He moved back and forth behind the bar, whipping the drinks together for the occasional customers that dropped into the shop. Lance knew he’d feel pretty awkward if he got caught staring, but it was hard to resist. His lips puckered as he blew on his hot drink, cooling it enough for his lips to submerge comfortably. Taking a particularly big sip of his mocha, Lance risked just one more glimpse back over to the workspace, eyes meeting directly with Shiro’s. He was leaning on the counter watching Lance as his lips practically kissed his mug. Lance jerked having inhaled mocha down the wrong pipe and launch himself into a coughing fit. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Hunk looked sympathetic. 

“I’m… good. Just. Wrong pipe.” Lance choked out weakly. 

Regaining his normal sense of breathing, a large hand gently rubbed his shoulder and a paper cup with water appeared in front of him. His head shot straight up to Shiro towering over his chair, having brought him something to help with the coughing.  _ Oh god, that’s embarrassing, but his hand feels so good. Don’t stop. _

Lance felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he smiled downward and took the cup. Shiro wordlessly made his way back to working. Hunk looked from Lance to Shiro with confusion, but after a few minutes realization dawned on his face and with a knowing smile went back to his muffin. 

Soon enough, it was time to head out to the next lecture of the day. They gathered their belongings and cleaned up their trash. Hunk chirped that they’d catch them soon, and Lance’s eyes met Shiro’s again. His smile was welcoming, inviting Lance into his world. Shiro reached out to him, placing a paper cafe bag into Lance’s palm. His fingers lingered and gently brushing against Lance’s wrist. It was enough to make him stop breathing, his cheeks heating up as he felt Shiro eyeing him one over. Shiro leaned in close.

“In case you get hungry in class,” he practically cooed into Lance’s ear. 

Allura and Shiro waved them out of the shop with Hunk navigating a buffering Lance through the door and into the streets. Lance could feel the cinnamon bun inside, warm inside the bag, ripping his brain back to the reality that he  _ may _ have just been hit on. Snapping back to it, Lance opened the bag to smell the pastry. He was stoked as he loved those things, but it was how he had received it that gave him butterflies. Something black scribbled on the side caught his eye. 

_ Hey cinnamon bun. Here’s my number. I’d like to see you again. - Shiro _

“What’d you think?” Hunk mumbled around a second muffin. 

“We’ve  _ got _ to go back soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> Tags are added with each new chapter. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith filth, come scream with me there!


End file.
